


songs of the force

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Четыре сонг-фика в авторском оформлении. Песни указаны в каждой главе. "Поток сознания" каждого из персонажей.Написано на ФБ-2018 для fandom SW:TOR 2018 (diary.ru).





	1. song of carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnamed battle of Sith Warrior.   
> Song: Theodor Bastard - Yaard

сила разливается вокруг нее огнем, и небо тает, тает, тает  
  
она прокручивает мечи - гладкие рукояти, ласка металла - и стремительно падает на отряд сверху, белые доспехи рассыпаются перед ней, как сметенные со стола безделушки  
сброшенный плащ закручивается под ногами, ненужный, она пропускает выстрелы слева и сносит голову еще одному замешкавшемуся солдату  
  
мечи мелькают, отбивая выстрелы снайпера, она кружится по поляне, не давая никому прицелиться - вот еще  
в развернутом подоле силы гаснут огоньки испуга и паники, один за другим  
  
еще один черный след на чьих-то доспехах  
вот еще один, наискось  
вот чья-то рука с зажатым в ней бластером, отрезанная, остается на траве деталью разобранного механизма  
  
волна силы накатывает, покрывает теплым плащом взамен изорванного  
и ожог - ерунда, и нога не болит, и вот, вот он, тот, которому почти удалось удрать  
  
она разворачивается, как слепая, машинально отбивает выстрел мечом  
  
воздух дрожит - и твилек замирает, схваченный за горло, медленно умирает от недостатка кислорода, пока она подходит  
  
шаг  
еще шаг  
  
удар плавит доспехи и распарывает мягкое под ним, и в теплом алом свете она видит, как подрагивает распятое над землей тело  
капли крови падают на мягкий мох оглушительно громко  
  
ей тепло, так тепло -  
и вдруг обжигает холодом где-то сбоку, кто осмелился  
  
джедай идет к ней по алой траве, острожный, как нексу, дергает мечом, словно хвостом  
она бросает ему твилека - держи, они такие хрупкие, - и от джедая несет чем-то странным, когда он отбрасывает тело в сторону, несется на нее, метит зеленым жалом в грудь  
  
она собирает силу ближе, и идет вперед по горящим углям, с легкостью отбивая удар - боишься? боишься, джедай?  
  
камни взлетают вокруг жалящим роем  
она отмахивается, и на перчатку со скулы гулко капает почти-черным  
  
идти против течения не страшно - ее плащ надежно покрывает плечи, обнимает и ласкает  
  
шаг  
еще шаг  
  
она смеется, и алый следует за ней.


	2. song of deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's idea of pre-canon slavery of Sith Inquisitor.  
> Song: Theodor Bastard - Salameika

мехрин, зовет он ее, переступая через труп неудачливого убийцы, мехрин, милая, иди сюда и скажи, чего желаешь, после такого прекрасного подарка  
  
в воздухе стоит запах смерти, и кровь в ее рту - сладкая, свежая  
она идет, несет свое тело с трудом, усталое и ломаное, непослушное, нежелающее припасть к полу так, как ей бы хотелось, чтобы можно было скрыть раны  
  
мой мастер, она шепчет, как заклинание, мой мастер, мне ничего не нужно, кроме того, что будет угодно вам, мой мастер, мой отец  
  
иди сюда, улыбается он, иди, я знаю теперь, что у тебя на сердце  
и, когда она приближается, без тени пренебрежения - и без тени страха - берет ее лицо в свою ладонь, вжимает коготь перчатки в щеку, гладит ее по волосам, спутанным, грязным, розоватым от крови  
  
мехрин улыбается в ответ - уродливой алой улыбкой на бледном лице, изукрашенном ожогами и синяками - и сворачивается у его ног жестом прирученной твари  
  
мой мастер, повторяет она, мой отец  
  
мехрин, повторяет он снова, перекатывая имя, мех-рин, щурится от удовольствия, станцуй для меня, говорит он  
  
станцуй для меня  
  
тогда она встает снова, неохотно поднимаясь с колен и отпуская подол его плаща - чтобы танцевать как с теми, кого она только что убивала: представляя себе, как отбивала их лучшие выпады, представляя себе, что отводит те, что на самом деле пропустила, представляя себе, что там, где клинки жгли кожу и плоть, на самом деле нет боли  
  
и, пока ее отец смотрит, удовлетворенный, она танцует и улыбается его беспечности.


	3. song of resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Knight during attack on Tython in Chapter 1 of Return of Revan.  
> Song: Theodor Bastard - Beliy Gorod

_защищать,_ она плавно ведет меч, перетекая в третью стойку ката, _защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам._  
колонны плывут хороводом, мозаичное солнце пола раскручивает лучи, солнце бьет в узкие окна на правой стене  
  
мастер смотрит из полутьмы, сложив руки в рукавах, и она знает, что сегодня, сегодня сделает все верно  
  
_защищать._  
  
...она встряхивает головой, висок щекочет стекающая из раны чуть выше кровь, и поднимается, сначала на локти и колени, потом, покачиваясь, держась за стену, уже на ноги, меч привычной тяжестью бьет по бедру, когда она идет, сначала медленно, потом все ровнее и увереннее, на проблески света  
  
храм окутан тьмой и хаотичным движением, которое сначала накрыло ее с головой, а теперь вот уже утихает, отползает, остается всплесками - слева только закончилась перестрелка, она тянется, но выживших нет, чуть вдалеке размеренно грохочет турболазерная батарея, и храм не узнать, она словно снова в коронете, только под ногами не пермакрит, а древние камни  
  
ее шаги гулко отдаются под сводами, шорох каменной крошки бьет по ушам, она едва не спотыкается об упавший постамент - это как надо было бомбить, чтобы не выдержала даже храмина, вон, кажется, через разрушенный потолок коридора видно потемневшее от битвы небо  
  
она движется дальше, держать темп, звон в ушах немного стихает, и темнота отступает, дальше  
  
дальше  
  
вот здесь, ох, четыре огонька, небольших и светлых, она пока еще плохо ориентируется, в глазах темно, но Сила не подводит, четыре светлых огонька правее, еще правее, длинный прыжок почти удается рассчитать, она приземляется, больно приложившись плечом, и немедленно встает, не сбавляя темп, дальше, дальше, кажется, там завал  
  
дальше, шепчет ей Сила, и тянут к себе огоньки, но она оборачивается, черные точки пляшут перед глазами, темнота тянется за ней, удерживает внимание  
  
ситх?  
  
ей отчего-то не страшно, Сила держит ее прямо, и она тянется сквозь камни, чтобы успокоить, утешить, перед тем как остановиться и развернуться: между теми, кто за завалом (кажется, янглинги, с падаваном, или пара падаванов и солдат, да какая разница) и темнотой за спиной должно остаться достаточно расстояния -  
  
и недостаточно места, чтобы обойти её  
  
_защищать._  
  
она включает меч, отводит его, крепко держит рукоять, взгляд уже почти сфокусировался, да и неважно - ситх виден темным расползающимся пятном на другой стороне коридора, и шорох каменной крошки под его медленными шагами бьет по ушам  
  
она выдыхает и ждет  
  
_защищать._


	4. song of flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Consular fleeing the attack on Dantooine enclave during attack of Eternal Empire in Chapter 1 of Eternal Empire.  
> Song: Theodor Bastard - Umbraya Erze

первое, что она помнит о дантуине — невыносимое желание сбежать  
  
вернуться на корабль, взломать консоль управления, нет, сначала взломать архив и стереть все, что получится, а потом уже _бежать, бежать, бежать, чтобы в этот раз не нашел никто_  
  
она бродит, неприкаянная, по светлым коридорам, по плитам внутренних двориков, ласково отдающим дневное тепло, ходит, тревожно оглядываясь, пока со временем тишина и свет наконец-то не проникают под кожу, принимают в объятия  
  
оказывается, это так легко — забыть  
  
так легко — забыться  
  
не вспоминать вечные огни нар-шадды  
не вспоминать кровь сестры на руках  
  
так легко упасть в объятия света —  
и она падает, и она забывает на долгие годы, и вся вереница планет от тайтона до явина кажется ей пусть не счастливым, но спокойным сном, несмотря ни на что, и поэтому, когда тишина и свет рвутся вдруг с кровью ее первого мастера на руках, она сначала остается наедине с невыносимой болью и сухими строками кодекса, как и все они, потерянная во внезапном хаосе  
  
но потом -  
потом в висках начинает биться это давно забытое желание, подкатывающее к горлу, этот инстинкт, требующий выжить  
  
 _бежать_  
  
 _бежать-бежать-бежать, и не останавливаться ни для кого, потому что никого больше не осталось —_  
  
и она бежит — мимо моря одинаковых дроидов, мимо рыцарей в белых доспехах, высыпавших из шаттлов, мимо этой бесконечной, неизвестной и непобедимой армии  
  
и она бежит — мимо выбитых окон, мимо трещин в стенах, мимо горящей травы, мимо падающих на пол с мягким звуком тел тех, кто стали ей братьями и сестрами  
  
(потому что есть вещи, которые невозможно забыть навсегда)  
  
она запускает двигатели, руки порхают над консолями, и сквозь рой неизвестных сенсорам кораблей ей удается проложить вектор  
  
последнее, что она помнит о дантуине — невыносимое желание остаться.


End file.
